liaison secrete
by Kuy-Fitelia-Love13
Summary: un petit crossxallen


ohayô,c'est Allen Walker qui vous parle là,je suis suspecté d'être un membre des Noah,je suis surveillé par Howard Link et interdiction de voir mon maître .mais j'ai un problème,avec tout ce qu'il ma fait subir je devrait le détester même le haïr..mais j'en suis fou amoureux...je suis totalement dingue de mon maître! mais comment l'approcher maintenant? Link est toujours a mes basques..je vais tenter le tout pour le tout! è.é

Allen: j'ai faim =.=  
Link: moi aussi  
Allen: alors on peut aller manger?! =D  
Link: non u.u  
Allen: =.=" pourquoi?  
Link: fini ton travaille  
Allen: mais je vais mourir!  
Link: pff,allons y mais dépêche toi alors  
Allen: oui! *sort de la biblio avec link et se met a courir vers la chambre du maréchal Cross*  
Link: où tu va Walker?! *lui court après*  
Allen: haaaa! O *cour plus vite* ' presque! jy suis! la poignée de sa porte! je vais la toucher! et hm? je vole?! '  
Link: tu est interdit d'approcher le maréchal,Allen Walker!  
Allen: ha! ' putain c'est Link! il a une sacré force il me soulève par la peau du cou avec une seule main O.o" '  
Link: vouloir manger était donc une ruse?  
Allen: mais non j'ai vraiment faim =.="  
Link: bien sûr oui,retourne travaillé  
Allen: noon je vous promet j'ai faim!  
Link: je te crois pas!  
Kanda: *qui passé par hasard* ? ' quesqu'ils foutent? bah je m'en fiche après tout' *continue son chemin*  
Allen: K-Kanda! aide moi!  
Kanda: quoi? *se retourne*  
Allen: Link veux me laissé mourir de faim!  
Kanda: et pourquoi je t'aiderais? moyashi  
Allen: je ne suis pas un moyashi! et heu..on est ami non? ^^"  
Kanda: "ami"? dans tes rêves peut-être mais pas dans la vie réel ù.u  
Allen: Kanda: *-* tu le pense pas,pas vrai?  
Kanda: bien sûr que si  
Allen: roh,ben casse toi tu sert a rien alors  
Kanda: mais comment tu me parle?! #.#  
Allen: ben on est pas ami pas vrai? u.u  
Kanda: je vais te coupé en deux misérable!  
Allen: mais oui mais oui ' héhé avec un peu de chance c'est Link qu'il va coupé en deux +.+ '  
Kanda: tu va mourir *sort mugen*  
Link: calmé vous,Allen Walker est sous ma responsabilité alors-  
Kanda: la ferme ou je te coupe avec lui!  
Allen: non pas moi! juste lui!  
Link: comment?!  
Allen: t'est chiant Link! o 'se laisse glissé et se retrouve torse nu et se met a courir très vite*  
Link: ?! Waaaaalkeeeeeeeer! *part a sa poursuite*  
Kanda: Moyashiiii! *fait de même avec mugen a la main*  
Allen: hm? *regarde derrière lui* waaah! au secoure! *va encore plus vite*  
Lavi: hm? oh Allen quesque tu-gyaaargh! xox *Allen lui rendre dedans et tombe avec lui*  
Allen: itai..*coucher sur Lavi*  
Lavi: aah..x_x"..hm? Allen tout va bien?  
Allen: itai " *se relève,et se retrouve a quatre patte au dessus de Lavi* o-ouai ^^"  
Lavi: *ç* Allen..  
Allen: quoi?  
Lavi: la position dans la quelle tu est sur moi m'excite *ççç* *touche les fesses d'Allen*  
Allen; haaa! O/O" pervers! *lui fous une baffe et l'assomme* hh..hh..=/="  
Link: Walker! #o# *le soulève par la ceinture de son pantalon*  
Allen: gyaaa! xox  
Kanda: moyashi! #o#..hm? Quesqu'il fous lui?  
Lavi: xçx *assommé et saigne du nez xD*  
Link: il y des chambre pour faire ça  
Allen: m-mais quesque vous racontez?! je sort pas avec Lavi! et même si c'était le cas avec un pot de colles comme vous on serais jamais tranquille =/="  
Kanda: c'est ça un chien  
Link: je ne suis pas un chien!  
Kanda: noon,juste le gentil caniche a son papounet de lubérier,hun hun +.+  
Allen: gyahahaha!  
Link: #.#" je ne vous permet pas de vous moquer de moi!  
Allen: ouaf ouaf caniche! hahaha!  
Lavi: hiii! donnez moi Allen! *arrache Allen a Link*  
Allen: woh! x_x *dans les bras de Lavi*  
Kanda: hm?  
Link: ?o_o"  
Lavi: il est a moi! *çççç* *saigne toujous du nez et lèche le torse d'Allen* ( oui il le porte u.u)  
Allen: a-aah..l-lâche moi! x/x"  
Kanda/Link: OoO"  
Allen: m-mais aidez moi! *essaye de repoussé Lavi*  
Lavi: *çç* *lui suçote un téton*  
Allen: aaah../  
Kanda/Link: OoO *choqué ne bouge plus*  
Allen: aah..hn..'bon je n'est plus le choix' attaque du coup de pied mortel! #/o/# *met un bon coup de pied entre les jambes de Lavi*  
Lavi: hung! OO *se durci comme de la pierre et lâche Allen*  
Allen: itai! x_x *tombe sur les fesses *  
Kanda/Link: OoO  
Allen: bande de con vous m'avez servi a rien! attaque du double coup de pied mortel! * appuis sur Link et Kanda et leur met un coup de pied entre les jambes a tous les deux*  
Kanda/Link: urgh! OxO *tombe comme des mouche xD*  
Allen: tch! *s'en va torse nu pour mangé*  
plus tard:  
Link: Walker #o# *fait craqué ses doigts*  
Allen: o-oh! ^^" Link!  
Link: #o# *lui tire les oreilles*  
Allen: itaiiiiiiiii!  
Kanda: #o# *arrive comme un malade et essaye de coupé Allen*  
Allen: hiii! *l'évite* T.T... hm? *aperçois le maréchal Cross* ' maître...'  
Link: je doit partir quelque jours,et t'amuse pas a essayer d'aller voir le maréchal Cross,c'est clair?! *s'en va*  
Allen: o-ouai ^^"  
Kanda: tch! *s'en va aussi*  
Allen:' je vais pouvoir aller voir mon maître! mais..quesque je vais lui dire?..'

c'est le soir,Link est partie et j'ai très envie de voir mon maître,je n'arrive pas a m'endormir,je ne fait que pensé a lui..avant de me décider a me lever voir mon maître je..je me suis masturbé en pensant a lui =/=" j'ai honte,surtout que je suis trop sensible et on dirait que je gémit comme une fille =/="" et en plus y avais Tim qui a tout vu x/x" enfin bref,après une longue hésitation j'entre dans la chambre de mon maître..il fait sombre..peut-être qu'il ni est pas.

Allen: m-maître?  
Cross: hm? Baka deshi? * assis dans un fauteuil rouge et allume une lampe*  
Allen: ha! *sursaute* m-maître! o/o  
Cross: quesque tu fait ici? tu n'a pas le droit d'être là tu sais  
Allen: j-je le sais...mais..*tourne le regard tout en rougissant*  
Cross: hm *sourit et regardant le visage gène d'Allen*  
Allen: maître...je...je voulais vous voir / *va dans les bras de Cross*  
Cross: ? pour la chanson?  
Allen: non..je...  
Cross: alors quoi?  
Allen: maître..je..je vous...* a genoux au sol,les bras sur les jambes de Cross et le regarde dans les yeux*  
Cross: dit moi tout *lui tien le menton*  
Allen: je..vous..je vous..aime maître..*ferme les yeux et rougit bien plus*  
Cross: ...*dépose ses lèvres sur celles d'Allen*  
Allen: hm? *ouvre les yeux et vois de prés le visage de Cross et s'en ses lèvres sur les sienne*  
Cross: *rompe le baiser*  
Allen: m-maitre..O/O est-ce-que vous..m..m'aimer aussi?...  
Cross: si je t'aime? hahaha! XD  
Allen: qu-! é/è"  
Cross: bien sur que je t'aime mon disciple adoré ^^ *le prend sur ses genoux*  
Allen: o-oh..o/o hh...*surpris et gène*  
Cross: ça va? tu est tout haletant *pose une main sur le torse d'Allen* et ton petit cœur bat si fort  
Allen: uh..hh..maître...  
Cross: hm *embrasse Allen amoureusement et pose une main sur son ventre et l'autre dans le dos sous sa chemise*  
Allen: nhmm..*ferme les yeux et frissonne un peu*  
Cross: *insiste Allen a ouvrir sa bouche,en lui léchant les lèvres*  
Allen: hm..*accepte sans hésité et entre ouvre sa bouche*  
Cross: *entre sa langues dans la bouche d'Allen et joue avec la sienne*  
Allen: nhm..*passe ses bras autour du coup de Cross*  
Cross: *fait mettre Allen sur les genoux et bien en face de lui,il lui enlève le pantalon suivi du boxer,Allen devient tout rouge. il lui enlève son ruban et déboutonne sa chemise sans l'enlever et lui embrasse le torse*  
Allen: hmm..nhm...*passe un main dans le cheveux de Cross*  
Cross: *lui lèche le torse et passe sa main entre les jambes d'Allen et le caresse*  
Allen: aaah..hnm...maître..hmm..hh..*se tien au épaule de Cross*  
Cross: *passe l'autre main sur les fesses d'Allen et lui fait bougé son bassin*  
Allen: hmm..hnn..aah..*rougit par ce que lui fait Cross*  
Cross: *arrête tout se qu'il fait pour faire assoire Allen dans le canapé,et lui lécher l'entre jambes*  
Allen: aah..aahm..maî..tre..hm..*sert le fauteuil*  
Cross: *tien les jambes d'Allen écarter et va plus vite avec sa langue*  
Allen: hmm..!aaah..*se tord de plaisir*  
Cross: *prend le sexe d'Allen en bouche et fait de rapide va et viens*  
Allen: hmm..aaah..aah..ah..hh..maîîître..*se déverse dans la bouche de Cross*  
Cross: hm..*avale la semence d'Allen*  
Allen: hh..p..pardon..hh..*garde les yeux fermer et reprend sa respiration*  
Cross: on va pas être bien pour le faire dessus..*prend Allen dans ses bras et le dépose sur le lit*  
Allen: ah..  
Cross: *se déshabille complètement et monte sur le lit*  
Allen:O/O *rougit a mort de voir son maître tout nue*  
Cross: vien,il faut que tu me prépare aussi *lui enlève la chemise*  
Allen: hm..  
Cross: *s'allonge et fait mettre allen a quatre passe au dessus de lui,les fesses d'Allen a son visage pour lui entré ses doigt et Allen lèche le sexe de Cross  
Allen: aah..hmm...*lèche le sexe de Cross et gémit*  
Cross: hmm..*bouge les doigt qu'il a mis en Allen*  
ils continue jusqu'à ce que Cross sente Allen prêt,il l'allonge sur le dos et le pénètre*  
Allen: haaaa...hnn..*crie de douleur et se crispe*  
Cross: *attend qu'Allen se détende,puis commence a donné ses coup de reins*  
Allen: aaah..ah..*passe ses bras dans le dos de Cross et bouge son bassin*  
Cross: hm..*embrasse Allen dans le cou et va un peu plus vite*  
Allen: aah..ah..hmm..hm..maître..ah..*mordille l'épaule de Cross*  
Cross: hmm..*va plus vite et plus profond en Allen*  
Allen: aaah!..ah..hnmm!..*crie de plaisir et griffe le dos de Cross*  
Cross: hm..Allen...*l'embrasse*  
Allen: hm..nhm..u/u  
Cross: hm *ré embrasse Allen dans le cou*  
Allen: nhmm..ah..ah..*penche la tête en arrière*  
Cross: hm...Allen..  
Allen: aah..m..maître..je vais..aahmm...*jouit et se déverse*  
Cross: hmm..*se déverse aussi*  
Allen: nhm..hn..*s'en la semence de Cross en lui et reprend sa respiration* hh..hn..hh..  
Cross: *se retire* ça va?  
Allen: hn..ah..o-oui..  
Cross: ^^ *l'embrasse*  
Allen: je..hh..suis fatigué..hm..*ferme les yeux*  
Cross: alors dors *lui kiss le front,le prend dans ses bras et se couvre avec lui*  
Allen: hm..*se sens a l'aise dans les bras de son maître*  
Cross: dors bien..*lui caresse la tête*  
Allen: hm..zzzz..*s'endors la tête contre le torse ( bien musclé *ç*) de Cross u.u' xD*  
Cross: ...' va falloir rester discrét..' zzz..*s'endors avec Allen*


End file.
